Punishment
by Nyimi-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika sakura mendapatkan hukuman? / Warning Inside/ DLDR :3


''Ra…Sakura ayo kita ke kantin laper _nih_.." Ucap Tenten dengan bersemangat.

"Bentar nanggung _nih_, emang gak akan dimarahin?" ia menoleh sebentar, lalu fokusnya kembali kepada layar _smartphone_nya.

"Ini jam pelajaran loh.." lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi gak ada guru, udah ayo kita _caw_." Tenten menarik tangan sakura dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya iya sabar kek, ibu kantinnya juga gak akan kemana-mana kok." Ia mendengus setelahnya.

"Oi naruto, kantin?" Naruto berlari kearah mereka sembari menyeret Hinata dan Ino.

Dan mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya….

_**Standard Disclaimer Apllied**_

_._

_._

_._

_**PUNISHMENT © Nyimi-Nyimi**_

_**A SasuSaku Fiction**_

_._

_._

_**Warning: AU, Typo(s), dll. **_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

"Berdiri disini sampai bel pulang berdering dan pakai ini." Kurenai-_sensei_ memberikan tiga lembar kertas bertuliskan SAYA TIDAK AKAN KELUAR PADA SAAT JAM PELAJARAN LAGI dan **HARUS** ditempel di badan _plus_ menghafal 12 saraf kranial beserta fungsinya yang bahkan belum ia ajarkan sama sekali dikelas. Merekapun + _author_ bertanya-tanya sebenarnya disekolah ini yang menjadi kesiswaan itu siapa sih? Setahu mereka sih dia itu guru Biologi, bukan kesiswaan. Dia bahkan tidak berhak memberikan hukuman seperti ini.

"Hinata-_chan_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto – kekasihnya- khawatir. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_… Ini salahku." Pria berambut durian itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"_BAKA_!" tenten menjitak kepala pirangnya. Naruto meringis sebal.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa _baka_ Naruto!" ucap Tenten sebal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan Na-Naruto-_kun_." Lanjut Hinata.

"Kita pergi bersama berarti dihukum juga bersama." sSakura menambahkan.

"Panas bersama." Ujar Ino yang mengusap-usap kulit lengannya yang sudah mulai memerah.

Dan merekapun tertawa….

_FLASHBACK_

"Naruto kalo makan tuh pelan-pelan." Tenten melirik naruto yang sibuk dengan ramen cupnya dan gumaman tak jelas sebagai balasannya.

Seperti biasa jika sudah dikantin ino lah yang paling bersemangat untuk bercerita tentang gosip-gosip terbaru yang ditanggapi dengan antusias ketiga temannya terkecuali naruto tentunya yang lebih tertarik dengan ramen. Kantin sedang lengang saat mereka berada disana, maklum ini kan jam pelajaran. Lagipula dikelas mereka tidak ada guru dan tidak ada tugas, jadi mereka bisa dengan santainya berdiam diri disini daripada ribut dikelas dan mengganggu kelas lain. Keadaan masih tenang-tenang saja sampai salah seorang guru datang.

"Kalian semua ikut ibu kekantor!" ucapnya lantang dari ujung ruangan sana.

"Matilah kita." Bisik Ino kepada teman-temannya.

_FLASHBACK END_

Dan disinilah mereka, dibawah terik matahari dengan wajah yang memerah dan peluh mengucur berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan kertas yang tertempel di dada mereka serta menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah ini.

"_Sensei_ menyebalkan." Sakura mendengus, mukanya sudah semerah tomat yang sering dimakan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sebagaimanapun kita menggerutu keadaan tidak akan berubah." Ujar Hinata yang sekarang tangannya tengah digenggam oleh Naruto.

"_Mendokusai_, padahal kemarin aku baru luluran." Ujar Ino sebal, masi mengusap kedua tangannya yang kepanasan.

"Hei, kau mulai mirip si tukang tidur itu. Sepertinya kau mulai tertular beberapa kebiasaannya." Ujar Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino.

"Jangan mengejekku jidat, seperti kau tidak saja." Ino memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan pelan.

"Hei.. hei.. cepat hapalkan kalau tidak kita akan berdiri selamanya disini." Tenten me_lebay_.

"Naruto! Kau ini malah cari-cari kesempatan, hapalin cepet! Bukannya pacaran! Bilangin Neji baru tau rasa." Ancam Tenten.

"Iya.. iya.. bahkan kau lebih cerewet dari ibuku." Ujar Naruto yang masih enggan melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, jangan ditanya sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau disitu?" Hinata menoleh. Naruto langsung melepaskan rangkulannya yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji-_nii_, aku sedang dihukum." Terang Hinata polos. Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pasti si bodoh Naruto yang mengajakmu ya? Kau juga Tenten? " lanjutnya melirik kearah kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana Menurutmu?" jawabnya sinis.

"Ck."

"Tidak kok." Jawab Hinata jujur. Naruto hanya mengangguk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah _mendokusai_." Shikamaru mendengus malas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan berbalik pergi.

"Shika tolong aku dong. Masa kau tega sama pacarmu yang cantik ini." Rajuk ino dengan _lebay_nya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya shikamaru, Ino hanya memukul bahu kekasihnya pelan.

"Kau ini memang pria tidak romantis." Ino mendengus sebal.

"Aku pergi sebentar." Neji mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Tenten, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala.

"Aku juga." Timpal shikamaru menatap Ino yang pura-pura ngambek dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa bergelut dengan pikirannya terhadap Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke tidak peduli terhadapnya dan meninggalkannya. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Sakura tahu jika sasuke tidak pandai berkata-kata. Akan tetapi, ia juga perempuan normal yang bisa iri melihat teman-temannya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Jangankan diperlakukan seperti itu, bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan sakura dikarenakan kesibukkannya sebagai ketua osis di sekolah mereka.

Sekarang gadis merah muda itu menjadi fokus utama disini, teman-temannya menatapnya khawatir. Ino menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya lemah, atensinya mulai berkaca-kaca. Teman-temannya hanya menghela napas pelan.

_Pluk_…

Sesuatu mendarat di kepala Ino. Ino menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Arigatou_.." ucapnya, shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneguk air minum yang tadi dibawanya lalu memberikannya pada Ino. Ciuman secara tidak langsung eh?

Sedangkan Neji hanya memberikan sebotol air kepada Tenten dan Hinata yang di tanggapi oleh tenten dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar, sedangkan Hinata langsung meneguknya dan berbagi dengan malu-malu dengan Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu, setelah ini ada kelas." Terang Neji, yang hanya dianggapi oleh anggukan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau?" Tawar Hinata. Sakura menggeleng.

Sakura dibuat menganga ketika seseorang berdiri disampingnya, dan menatap kearahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau ada pelajaran?" Tanya sakura tak percaya, menatap pria yang berdiri tegap disampingnya dengan sebotol air minum ditangannya.

"Hn. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Jawabnya santai memberikan botol itu kepada Sakura.

"Ha?" Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Sakura meminum air itu, Sakurapun meminumnya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Si rambut merah itu tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, jadi lebih baik aku menemanimu disini." Jawabnya cepat.

"Berkompromi?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku memberitahunya bahwa kau mempunyai penyakit maag. Karena tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan makanya kau pergi ke kantin agar tidak telat makan. Tapi si rambut merah itu tidak menerima alasan apapun." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut, hatinya menghangat mendegar penuturan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Dan membiarkanmu masuk rumah sakit seperti waktu itu lagi?" jawab Sasuke sinis, Sakura hanya nyengir kuda.

"_Teme_, aku tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu." Naruto berdecak kagum sedangkan Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke Begitu peduli pada sahabatnya.

"Diam kau _dobe_." Jawab sasuke menjitak kepala naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun." Jwab Sakura menggenggam tangan sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sangaaaaaaat tipis.

Dan merekapun menghabiskan waktu hukuman dengan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata, Ino yang memakai topi Shikamaru, Tenten yang menggenggam tempat minum Neji, dan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

_**FIN**_

A/N :

Orz maafkan kegajean nyimi-nyimi ;w;)/ cerita ini memang aneh dan gak jelas menurutku .w.) diketiknya juga cepet, tumben-tumbenan bisa bikin ini dalam 2 jam dan _oneshoot_ pula.

Nyimi-nyimi bikin ini gegara stress tadi siang dihukum guru karena kekantin pas jam pelajaran. #curcol #ditendang X3

Hahaha XD

_**Thanks For Reading**_

**Mind to Review?**

**Nyimi-Nyimi :3**


End file.
